


I'm Coming Home

by dontaskstupidquestions



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskstupidquestions/pseuds/dontaskstupidquestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes his final look at Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

Castiel, Angel of The Lord, stared in utter amazement and shock at the man in front of him. He looked at his sandy hair and his freckled cheeks, the freckles Castiel had grown to know like his own flesh and the hair that he had run his hands through countless times. He looked at his green eyes and his leather jacket, the eyes that Castiel had seen full of anger, hate, love, joy, confusion, sadness, agony, and ecstasy and the leather jacket that smelled like home and felt like a hug. He looked at the mans lips most of all. The lips Castiel had kissed so many times before, the lips that had spoken promises of forever. The lips that were forming the words he could barely understand. "I've never loved you Castiel." said the man, as his eyes flashed to black. "It was all a game to me. You stupid, naive angel." he spat out. Castiel could feel the tears falling down his face just as clearly as he could feel the blade slice into his heart. He could feel the blood draining from him just as clearly as he could feel the life leaving his body. He looked up one last time, with love and forgiveness in his eyes. "I love you Dean Winchester. Forever." he mumbled with his last breath.


End file.
